Recordando mis días contigo
by Tomoya-san
Summary: Después de la muerte de Akane y su hija, Ranma quedo destrozado pues ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo. Pero nunca imagino que la vida le daria la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, pues debido a que es capaz de regresar en el tiempo; Aunque si quiere salvar las vidas de sus seres queridos, el pago sería bastante caro para él.
1. Recordando mis días contigo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Recordando mis días contigo**

**Prologo**

Un frio entumecedor cubrió todo su cuerpo, provocando en él, tremendos escalofríos que cubrían cada parte de su ser, era como si mandaran pequeñas descargas de electricidad a sus extremidades, causando en estas, temblores por su intensidad.

No, no era debido al clima o algo por estilo, esto era algo más relacionado con lo interno que externo.

El sabía muy bien, que era lo que lo estaba afectando, sabía con demasía precisión, que le estaba provocando aquellos escalofríos, a pesar de eso, el simplemente se negaba en aceptarlo, y no es como si su orgullo se viera manchado por ese sentimiento o algo por el estilo.

Entonces ¿Cuál era su razón? eso era un pregunta un tanto fácil de responder, aun que difícil de explicar.

Pues la última vez, que él acepto aquel sentimiento, ocurrió algo que cambio para siempre su vida, después de todo, el perder a la persona que mas quieres en tu vida es algo que cambiaria todo en ti ¿No es así?

Pesadamente se acerco de nuevo, al cuerpo inerte que descansaba con una relativa tranquilidad en el futon, y digo relatividad, ya que en su rostro se podría apreciar un cierto sentimiento de paz, en ella, en realidad todo era una farsa, ya que dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo, sufría y con el pasar del tiempo se extinguía poco a poco, su frágil vida.

La pequeña reacciono ante el contacto que se daba en su frente, haciendo un esfuerzo de lo más grande, abrió sus enternecedores ojos y frente a ella, vio a una de las personas que habían sido responsables de darle la vida.

Ella mostraba una débil, aunque genuina sonrisa—Papa...—Esa simple palabra, llego en un susurro con un tono demasiado bajo de decibeles, en él.

Sonrió y capturo entre sus extremidades, la débil mano que se abrió paso entre las cobijas, todo para dar con el paradero de su padre.

—Dime—Respondió con la impotencia en su voz, de no poder hacer nada para aliviar a su querida hija.

—Quiero ir al Dojo—Las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, totalmente listas para salir de ellos, él, simplemente no podía con esto, se había vuelto una persona bastante frágil, después de la muerte de Akane Tendo, el simplemente ya no quería seguir.

Lo único o más bien, la única persona que lo mantenía atado a esta vida y le daba motivos por querer seguir adelante, era su pequeña hija, la cual había concebido con la mujer que amo en el pasado y amaba aun en el presente, pues a pesar del tiempo, sus sentimientos por ella estaban intactos.

Habían pasado ya casi cinco años desde su muerte, y aun así, no dejaba de quererle, la amaba de la misma forma como lo había hecho en su adolescencia, es más, juraría que la quería más que en ese entonces, cuando aún estaba a su lado.

—Sabes que no podemos salir de casa, pequeña Akane—Forzó una de sus sonrisas mas falsas que había hecho, en un intento por mostrarse tranquilo—Estas enferma y el frio de afuera, te puede hacer daño.

—Pero...pero quiero verte entrenar papa—La pequeña hizo el esfuerzo monumental y haciendo uso de sus brazos como apoyo, se incorporo en el futon, ignorando así la pesadez que sentía, en esos momentos.

La pequeña Akane; sí, así fue como la llamo, una vez que le preguntaron, cuál sería el nombre de su pequeña hija, el de inmediato respondió "Akane".

Esa chiquilla era el vivo retrato de su difunta esposa, una razón del por qué el nombre de ella, pero había más, él, quería perpetuar de alguna forma, el nombre de la mujer que amo, no quería dejarla ir, en un simple recuerdo que con el tiempo se haría lejano y borroso a la vez.

Rápidamente, su padre demacrado por tanto dolor, abrazo a su pequeña, mientras la atraía hacia él, acurrándola en su pecho, brindado así un refugio de la amarga realidad.

—Ya me siento bien papa...

Él tenía miedo, un sentimiento con el que estaba más que familiarizado, debido infortunio de vida que llevaba.

Se separo lo suficiente, de la pequeña que sostenía en brazos, para poder mirar su terso rostro, el cual era adornado con esa frágil sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a Akane.

—Está bien, vamos—Ella asintió gustosa—Pero, avísame si no te sientes muy bien.

De nuevo miro embelesado a su pequeña, la cual era tan hermosa como su madre, pero esa mirada, cambio de una forma brutal, pues frente a él, la persona que mas atesoraba, se desvaneció en su intento por ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente se movió, evitando el choque con el suelo, que se hubiera dado, de no ser por su afortunada intervención, completamente fuera de sí, se aferro a su pequeña hija; las lágrimas salían por su propia voluntad, en esos momentos, ese sentimiento que oprimía su corazón, se hacía sentir con una fuerza completamente embriagante.

La llamo varias veces por su nombre, se tomo su debido tiempo, pero hablo, aunque no era lo que quería escuchar—Tengo frio papa…

Rompió en llanto, ese gimoteo que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, quebró el silenció perturbador que se hacía sentir en la habitación.

Fue entonces, cuando ocurrió aquello que tanto temió durante los últimos meses; miro alarmado como la pequeña en sus brazos, se debilitaba más y más su respiración, intento llamarla, pero todo era en vano, no volvió a responder.

Había muerto su hija.

Se aferro a su pequeña, deseando despertar de ese sueño cruel ¿Por qué? Era un sueño ¿No? Era imposible que una persona, sufriera tanto dentro de su corta vida, pues solamente tenía 23 años de edad.

Soltó un grito ahogado lleno de dolor.

Una sola pregunta resonó en su mente ¿Por qué? Aunque por más que intentaba responderla, no hallaba respuesta alguna a esa cuestión personal.

Él no era un santo, estaba más que consiente de eso, pero en serio merecía una vida tan ruin y mísera.

Ya no había nada más para él, la mitad de su vida término cuando murió la chica que aun amaba y ahora, su otra mitad, por fin llego a su fin, debido a la pequeña que yacía muerta en sus manos.

El fuerte y duro artista marcial que alguna vez fue, ya no quedaba ni la sombra de él, había llegado a su límite, ya no encontraba sentido alguno a su infame vida, si es que su mísera existencia, se le podría llamar "vida".

Completamente absorto en su inmenso dolor, ignoro el hecho, de que su habitación se empezó a llenar de pequeñas partículas que irradiaban una luz blanquecina.

El cuarto de pronto se inundo de una luz, cegadora, que brindaba un calor, que calmo el destrozado corazón de Ranma; esa luz cambio su tristeza inmersa y la calma, se apodero de su ser.

Levanto su mirada, para encarar esa luz; así presencio lo que sería el inicio de un milagro.

**Fin del prologo**


	2. Milagro

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Capitulo 1-Milagro**

Aquella luz blanquecinamente cegadora por fin cedió, por lo que ya no hubo necesidad de seguir creando esa barrera protectora que había creado con sus brazos.

Aun no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, abrió sus ojos y frente a él, un nuevo mundo se descubría frente a ellos. Internamente se pregunto si había muerto, pues aquel lugar, no era más que un espacio en blanco adornado por varias partículas de luz que flotaban en el aire.

En un momento a otro, las partículas empezaron a actuar por si solas y como si fuera un espectáculo de magia, empezaron a unirse formando: paredes, pisos, puertas, etc. Hasta que por fin, para sus ojos sorprendidos, aquel espacio blanco ya no existía mas, frente a él, se había creado una réplica exacta del dojo Tendo.

Dio una vuelta en su eje, mirando panorámicamente aquel lugar de una forma nostálgica, pues es era un lugar de gratos recuerdos.

A sus espaldas la voz de Akane hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, pues su corazón dio un vuelco en el. Una vez frente a ella, el chico quedo estupefacto pues ahí se encontraba ella, la cual reía de una forma melodiosa que despertó miles de sentimientos.

Realmente no sabía si estaba soñando o por fin había muerto, eso era algo irrelevante, solamente deseaba seguir ahí, viéndola sonreír...

—Qué bueno que seas mujer—Akane dio la media vuelta—Eres muy buena...

Lo dicho por ella, fue como un deja vu, pues después de hacer memoria, noto que de alguna extraña forma estaba reviviendo aquella pelea que sostuvo con ella, una vez que llego por primera vez a la residencia de los Tendo; su suposición fue confirmada puesto una vez que la miro detalladamente, su cabellera era tan larga como cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Aunque no sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba, corrió impulsivamente pues su cuerpo y alma, pedía estrechar entre sus brazos aquella persona que tanto amaba.

Una vez que logro tocar a Akane, frente a sus ojos se desvaneció como una simple ilusión en el desierto, aunque a sus oídos llego una frase proveniente de ella.

"En verdad odio perder contra un hombre"

Cayo de rodillas mientras el hueco en su pecho se hacía más que presente, soltó un golpe con fuerza al suelo por la frustración que vivía en esos momentos ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

De la misma forma tan rápida con la que se había construido aquel lugar, en esos momentos, empezó a desaparecer, como si fuera tragado por termitas que trabajaban en una forma demasiado rápida para ser obra de la naturaleza y así de nueva cuenta termino en aquel espacio blanco sin fin con aquellas luces que flotaban a su alrededor.

— _**¿Sabes cómo nace un milagro?—**_Una voz proveniente de un ser omnipotente, realizo aquella pregunta que resonó a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Ranma levanto su mirada confundida; empezó a buscar a la persona que había lanzado al aire, esa cuestión, pero por más que intentara hallar con ese ser, simplemente no podía, no había nada más que él y esa luces flotantes en aquel lugar.

De nueva cuenta esa voz se hizo presente y hablo de nuevo.

—_**Un milagro— nace de la bondad, la cual brota de la calidez, que se crea en el corazón—**_Ya se había dado por vencido, sabía que por más que tratara de encontrar al dueño de aquellas palabras, no daría con su paradero, por lo que solamente escuchaba atentamente aquel relato que resonaba en todo el lugar—_**Te preguntaras ¿y cómo se crea esa calidez? Bueno, el ser humano es un ser voluble y egoísta por naturaleza, por lo que siempre, pondrán sus intereses acosta de otros... cuando una persona, obra por un bien común o de una forma altruista, aquellas buenas acciones desinteresadas, se cristalizan creado "lagrimas de gratitud" las cuales suponen el inicio del cálido milagro**__._

Realmente no entendía del todo ese pequeño discurso pues el digerir la información relatada de una forma filosófica, no era su fuerte.

¿A quien pertenecía esa voz? ¿Que era ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pregunta tras pregunta se acumularon en sus pensamientos como pilas de papeles en un trabajo de oficina y aunque por más que trataba de dar con respuesta alguna, simplemente no había nada que sirviera como punto de ayuda para responderlas.

—_**Para que se complete el milagro, el corazón bondadoso debe residir en un cuerpo digno de él; el valor, es aquel que se encarga de decidir esta ultima parte...**_

—¡Ya basta!—Ranma alzo la voz de una forma altanera, ya basta de discursos filosóficos, quería respuesta inmediatas— ¡¿Dime quien eres?!

Tardo pero la voz respondió a su único receptor—_**Tu cuestión es un tanto difícil de responder puesto que varias culturas he sido nombrada de distintas formas.**_

— ¿Eres algún tipo de dios?—Pregunto el chico, una vez de analizar y razonar la respuesta a su pregunta, realmente el ya había conocido a seres que se podrían categorizar como "todo poderosos", Herb y Saffron son claros ejemplos.

—_**No, propiamente dicho soy un fiel sirviente del universo que vela por el equilibrio entre el orden y el caos.**_

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué asuntos quiere tratar un sirviente del universo conmigo?

—_**Como dije...mi deber es velar por el equilibrio**_—Antes de poder compartir la pregunta, que se desarrollaba en su mente, la voz respondió dando a entender que era capaz de leer la mente—_**En el universo existen dos elementos, el caos y el orden; cada elemento está compuesto por piezas o factores que sirven para propagar sus naturalezas en el universo...tu eres una pieza del orden, pues con tu acciones has ayudado a mantener el equilibrio.**_

Medito aquel relato buscando conexión alguna, con el discurso de inicio, pero no hallaba la relación…

—_**Los milagros, término usado por tu gente, son creados por el universo a fin de restablecer el orden; para que pueda realizarse deben pasar ciertas fases, la primera es que un "ser" junte suficientes lágrimas de gratitud; segundo debe mostrar su valor puesto que no basta con ser bondadoso, puesto que hasta el alma mas bondadosa puede volverse maldosa y por ultimo tener la aprobación de un sirviente del universo.**_

—_**Tú has completado las tres fases… **_

Entrecerró sus ojos en un intento por mitigar la migraña que en cualquier momento se haría presente en su cabeza, pues era demasiada información la que había recibido.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué recibí tu aprobación?—Dijo con un destello de duda en su voz Ranma.

—_**Tus seres queridos, mantenían un equilibrio con tú persona, puesto que eran piezas del caos, con su perecer hubo un desbalance y no solo eso, indicios anunciaban que te transformarías en una pieza del caos; las consecuencias de lo que puede pasar si ese evento llegara a cumplirse son inestimables, por eso entro la medida creada por el universo para impedir estas situaciones…**_

—El milagro ¿No?—Completo la oración Ranma de una forma positiva. Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se asomo de sus labios, miro al cielo blanco y hablo—Entonces eso explica, por que era tan mala en la cocina…—Rio levemente, realmente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rio o hizo algún sonido que se pudiera catalogar como risa.

Era verdad lo que decía esa extraña voz, en serio había sido merecedor de un milagro, apretó sus puños causando que en sus manos se notara la palidez. Bajo la mirada y hablo—Si es verdad...entonces...entonces ¿puedes revivirlas?

El silencio reino después de aquella petición, Ranma levanto su mirada esperando la respuesta, con una esperanza en su corazón.

—_**Me temo que no... Hacer eso, es ir en contra del orden natural, por lo que el caos seria atraído inevitablemente de una forma desequilibrada y el milagro es creado para evitar esas tragedias.**_

Mostro una media mueca amarga; de que le serbia un milagro si lo único que quería, no era posible de realizar…

—_**Sin embargo, hay algo que puedo hacer… **_

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, completamente fuera de sí exijo saber.

—_**El tiempo, es un factor que controla al orden, si regresas en el tiempo y evitas aquellos eventos que provocaron sus muertes puedes salvarlas.**_

Medito aquella propuesta detenidamente mentalmente.

De lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos, extrajo aquellos que pudieran dar una señal de que evento pudiera evitar la muerte Akane.

Ella murió en labor de parto, debido a una hemorragia interna en el útero que fue imposible revertir para el doctor de la familia, provocando el deceso de Akane…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras las conexiones en su mente se daban.

—_**Así es, el renunciar a ella es una opción, puesto si queda embarazada el orden decidió que moriría de esa forma.**_

Con dificultad hablo— ¿Y que pasara con mi hija…?

—_**Ella es una existencia que en algún momento se dará… por lo que no te debes de preocupar por su nacimiento.**_

Cayo de rodillas, entonces la única forma de revivirlas, ¿era renunciando a ellas?

Las partículas de luz que flotaban, de nueva cuenta se reunieron en un punto específico, logrando así construir una figura femenino. Una vez que ese nuevo ser creado dejo de brillar, dejo entrever a una joven de cabellos largos y rubios, con una piel tan tersa y blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una superioridad en ellos.

La joven y hermosa chica poso su mirada en Ranma y hablo— ¿Tomaste tu decisión?

**Continuara...**

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios dejados, la respuesta es sí, este nuevo proyecto está inspirado en CLANNAD, siendo más específicos en su segunda temporada, el after story. Para aquellas personas que no conozcan este anime, se lo recomiendo es realmente excelente con una trama más que buena.

No diría que es una adaptación al cien de ese anime, pero si tomo su trama, como un punto de partida para inspirarme en esta historia.

Bueno ya resolviendo sus dudas, me despido y los invito a que dejen un review en objeto de compartir su opinión, realmente me gustaría saberla ya sea buena o mala.

Saludos.


End file.
